Second Thorn
by cuppycakelol
Summary: The second part of Thorns of Betrayal. The Demon King would be free if they didn't hurry. With the apocalypse upon them can they stop it in time? To top it off something has been wrong with Ikuto. Will they be able to fix it all before it's to late?
1. Allies

**I don't own Shugo Chara.**

 _There are many ways we can become a monster. Whether it be emotionally or physically. Yet the real question is once you become a monster can you go back? Or will it be to late?_

 ** _Second Thorn_**

Utau's pov

These were are allies? A way to cheerful girl named Ran, who looked like she was cosplaying as a cheerleader. A girl named Lulu who looked as if the wind could blow her away. And a blonde shrimp named Tadase.

I looked at Tsukasa waiting for him to say he was joking. "And just what are they going to do? Scold the beast for bad manners?" I heard my brother Ikuto say sarcastically.

Kukai tried to cover up his laughter. Rima was clinging to Amu like usual. Amu was the only one who didn't seem phased. In fact ever since she heared that it was her dear friend who had caused the appocolypse she had been down.

Yet something else seemed off with her. My brother seemed off as well. The way he would look at his lover with guilty eyes worried me. Yet I knew we didn't have time to deal with that right now. The Tadase guy seemed to be the one in charge.

"Look I get it we don't look like much. Though I can assure you we are the top warrior's of the Guardian's." The boy said. I had no clue what these Guardians or whatever were but we couldn't be choosey right now.

Amu stepped forward, "Thank you for your help. We need all we can get." She said in a polite tone.

Ikuto's pov

I bit the inside of my cheek. I didn't like the way the boy looked at my strawberry. I managed to keep in control but settled pulling Amu against me and kissing her cheek softly. She of course reacted shyly but didn't move from my grasp.

Honestly the three "alies" all looked like weaklings. Even if they were in the Guardians I couldn't believe they would be much help. I would look after my family they were on their own. It may seem cruel but I wasn't going to go out of my way to help them.

Not if they were just going to get in the way.

Amu's pov

I was trying not to judge the three Guardians. If Tsukasa thought they would be of help they would be. I trusted him and so I tried to be friendly and polite. "So what exactly is the plan?" I asked wanting to already get this done with.

I was still hurt that this was all Nagi's doing. "Well we will help hold off any beast while you Amu get to Nagi. You will have to distract him and when he let's his guard down... well you know." The Tadase boy said.

Meaning that when Nagi let his guard down I was to kill him. I dug my nails into my palm trying to steel myself against what I was going to have to do. Why did it have to be me. Then again in a way this was all my fault.

I felt Ikuto's hands running up and down my arms in a comforting motion. I sunk back against him. His arms wrapping around me keeping me grounded. Tonight this would all end.

We had to hurry before Nagi managed to completely release the demon king.

Outer pov

The safe zone set up by the mysterious team had been attacked. Yaya, Kairi, and the rest of her team had managed to get most of the people out in time but they had lost a few people. Including the brave old women who liked to be called Granny. She had sacrificed herself to allow them to get out.

Unsure of where to go Yaya decided the only place they could go was back to that house with the odd residence. Telling them that she had failed to protect one of the people from their group wasn't something she wanted to do but that place looked more reinforced then anywhere else she had seen that hadn't already been over run by the momsters. She looked at the group and told them the plan. A few people decided to split off stating they would rather chance it on their own.

So now they were down to a small group. Hikaru had takeno on the role of helping keep the children in line. Despite he himself being a child. Kairi was using the little computer to check the streets, he had set cameras up a few days ago.

When he gave the clear signal Yaya would lead the others to that street and they would hide waiting for Kairi to say the next street was clear. It was slower this way but safer considering the size of their group.

Farther away there was a man with purple hair. He was overseeing the awakening of the Demon king. It wouldn't be long now and soon he would get his wish. That was what Nagi thought as he watched the beast working to uncover the seal that held the key to getting his Amu.


	2. Break down

**I don't own Shugo Chara. This chapter is a bit short but I still hope you enjoy it.**

Yaya's pov

We had finally come upon the street that the mysterious house was on. Kairi had cleared the street he made sure that there wasn't any beast on the neighboring streets as well. I took the lead my sword out I had the others wait a little off while I made my way to the door. Ringing the door bell I took a step back and waited.

I wasn't sure if they were still here as the metal shutters made it impossible to see anything or hear anything. The door was slowly opened and I was met by a blonde who had her hair in pigtails. I remember seeing her but she hadn't introduced herself the first time. Her gaze flickered over to the group that was waiting off to the side.

"Ikuto we have visitors!" She called stepping to the side and waving me in. I nodded to the others to go first. When I entered I was surprised to see there were four new faces in the house.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked. Amu's eyes scanned the group. Her eyes came back to mine and they held worry.

"Where's Granny?" She asked. I couldn't say it. That I failed that the women sacrificed herself so we could get so many out. A teenager stepped out of our group.

"She... the compound was attacked. She sacrificed herself so they could get us all out. After we left alot of people split off from us deciding they wanted to chance it and try to get out of Japan." The boy said.

I watched as Amu's eyes and the other house mates filled with tears. Ikuto hugged Amu and let her cry into his chest. "Utau, Rima go get these people settled in." Ikuto said while still holding Amu closely.

Both the girl with pigtails and the small girl with long dirty blonde hair. Wiped their eyes and then started leading people about. The boy I remembered as Kukai came forward. He led me to the living room.

I glanced back only once as it seemed to private to watch as Ikuto comforted his girl. When I sat down I was prepared to be asked questions but was surprised that they hadn't bothered to ask any. Instead they continued helping get people settled in. Bringing out drinks and snacks for people and offering changes of clothes.

The ones who had been here helped out as well. I studied the tall blonde man, who hadn't been here the first time. He was playing with the children and he acted so care free. I almost questioned his sanity.

He seemed to notice me watching as he came over. "I'm Tsukasa I worked at the school before this happened. I'm also Amu's father." He said offering me his hand.

I took his hand and introduced myself. Only I found myself studying the man though he said he was Amu's father I saw no resemblances what so ever. As if he read my mind he explained he took Amu in. So she was adopted I had been to only I was taken in by the agency.

"If you don't mind would you explain what is going on?" He asked. Despite him asking I had a weird feeling that he somehow knew already. Though he kept his face blank something about this man was odd and though I didn't get a bad vibe from him something seemed so wise about him.

My earlier thoughts on him had dissapeared the moment he spoke to me.

Amu's pov

Ikuto led me upstairs to his room. I know I needed to snap myself out of it we didn't have time for me to cry like a idiot. I felt him press his lips to mine softly. His hands gently gripped my shoulders and he was staring into my eyes.

It wasn't just because of Granny that I was crying. Though that was a big part of it I was also mourning what I was going to have to do. Nagi had betrayed me in a way, and I'm sure he felt that I had betrayed him. Which maybe I had in some way.

This whole thing was messed up and my heart ached. How did this happen? I was at fault I knew that none of this would have happened had I properly spoke to Nagi when he kissed me. Now so many people had died and it was my fault.

I felt Ikuto shake me lightly, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Amu listen to me. I know what your thinking I can see it in your eyes. This is not your fault and we will get through this."

"Right now you can't break yourself down. People need you we all need you." Ikuto whispered. I knew he was right time was running out now was not the time to have a break down.

I nodded and furiously wiped at my eyes. He stopped me grasping both my hands he leaned down and kissed me. His arms dropping my hands as he pulled me closer and deepen the kiss. I pulled away intending to say we didn't have time, but then I realized his kiss had worked and I was no longer choking on sobs.

He smiled thought it was a sad smile. His finger caressed my cheek. "When we first met... you were crying. I acted like I was going to kiss you and you stopped crying because you were mad."

"You started yelling at me." Ikuto said chuckling at the memory. I couldn't help but giggle when I remembered that day. I had yelled that he was just a perverted cat, I didn't realize back than that he would become the most important person to me.

"Look I know lately... I've been terrible done horrid things and I don't mean to do them, but ever since then you have and always will be the only girl I love. You will always be my everything and I just want you to know I love you." Ikuto said seriously.

I hugged him. "I love you Ikuto. Now let's go get ready." I said already heading for the door.

I paused at the door though. "Thank you... you perverted cat." I left after saying that. I heared him chuckling.

We would pull through this I knew we would. I still just wished there was another way.


	3. Seal

**honestly not to happy about the way this scene came out :0 I don't own Shugo Chara.**

Amu's pov

We were ready. Yaya was left in charge of protecting the people and the house. I wouldn't say it but I was scared. I wasn't sure how I'd be able to look Nagi in the eye and then kill him.

I didn't want to kill him! Yet I was told this was the only way. I couldn't believe that but right now what choice did I have. We were following the guardians.

"Uh just a question how are we going to find him?" Kukai asked. "We can sense him that's how." Lulu answered.

I decided to ask them even though I didn't expect an answer. "Is there another way that doesn't involve killing him?" I asked her. I watched as Ikuto tensed up.

"Yeah there is but it wouldn't be much of a difference you would have to seal him away." Tadase said. Ikuto's shoulders Untensed but I knew he wasn't happy that I asked. "How would I do that?"

I knew he was going to be mad later but hopefully after the fight he would be calmer. "Well you would spill your own blood it would have to get on him and not a little it would have to be quite a bit. Then you would have to enter his mind and shut it down you would have to make a deal with one of us guardians. Most likely me and I would lend you my power and well yeah."

"It's hard to explain." Tadase said. Ikuto whirled around on me. "No Amu if you even try it I'll cut his head off myself!"

Ikuto yelled as he shook me. "Stop it!" Utau yelled her and Rima pulling me away from him. " Stop it Ikuto god what the hell is wrong with you!"

Kukai yelled at Ikuto. "It's the darkness it's consuming him." Ran said. We all looked at her.

"It's because he had left his mate for so long it got to him. You know the story of how if two vampires are mated and one leaves the other they die eventually. It didn't affect his mate because she was a new vampire when he left. There is a way to fix it though."

" You see either he can kill his mate and break the bond or he can strengthen their bond but if you choose the second one... you will be completely connected." She said. "But right now we have to focus on stopping Nagi." Lulu pointed out.

I looked at Ikuto, "I'm going to seal him away Ikuto. If you love me you won't interfere." I didn't wait for him to respond I continued walking on. I would fix this then fix Ikuto.

"He is two streets down at the school." Tadase said. When we reached the gates I could see lots of beast. "Rima you aren't going in there."

I said. She ignored me but she was human she could die. "Fine but at least stay at a safe distance." I said pleading almost.

"Maybe." Was her reply. Ikuto grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry... and your right."

He whispered before kissing me. "Ready?" The guardians asked. We nodded, "then let's go!" Ran said to cheerfully.

With that the guardians took off jumping into fights with the beast. I had to wave off my shock. They were good better then I thought they would be. I took off as my friends all joined the fight.

I Jumped up slicing one down the middle as I landed behind it. I continued on cutting them down. Heads flew bodies dropped. I kept running through. I had to find Nagi.

I Jumped up just as a beast swung. Ikuto yelled he'd handle it for me to just go. So I continued on. However I was careless and one caught me off guard his claws getting my back.

I turned and killed the beast. The wound on my back wasn't to deep but it stung. I pushed forward. I saw a flash of his purple hair.

"Don't touch her!" He yelled as a beast came at me from the side. The beast turned surprising me as he listened to Nagi's order. I was frozen as he stood before me.

His eyes hard his smile all wrong. Yet I knew he was still in there I could feel it despite what others said. "I'm so glad you could join us my love." He said as he came closer.

"N-Nagi... why?" I asked trying not to cry. He scoffed, "your mine Amu all you have to do is sit back and wait. Then when everything is gone you will truly be mine." He said now standing close to me.

His hand came up and he stroked my cheek. "Just let it end and it will be back to how it was meant to be me and you Amu." A tear fell from my eye. "No Nagi. The real Nagi wouldn't want the world to end."

"The real Nagi was gentle and kind. He loved animals and to dance. He comforted me when I was hurt. He cried over sad movies."

"He helped homeless people out when he could. He loved this world. I know he's still in there and I promise I'll save him!" I yelled as I slit my wrist throwing the blood all over him.

He was so shocked that he couldn't react as I slit my other arm all the way down. I grabbed him after dropping my swords and I hugged him tightly to me. He started to struggle but I held tight around him. I pushed into his mind connecting us.

It was dark but there was a few spots of light. It confirmed that Nagi was still there. I would seal him for now until I could find a cure. I shut his mind down.

He went slack in my arms. I still didn't let go how was I supposed to make a deal with Tadase? "Amu we have to hurry." I nearly jumped as Tadase appeared beside me.

"How do we do this?" I asked him. Suddenly Tadase kissed me. I struggled but then my eyes closed as I was taken somewhere else in my mind.

The place was illuminated brightly. "Sorry but that's what I had to do to get you here. Ok so now I need you to offer me something in exchange for my power." He said.

He looked different and I was thrown off by his new appearance. "This is my original form." He said reading my mind. I shook my self.

"What do I offer you?" I asked unsure of what would work. He smiled, "I'll make this easy. Give me your friendship."

"Normally it's servitude or a soul but I like you so I only want your friendship." He said. "Ok I give you my friendship." I said unsure if that was what I had to do. "Good now when we go back you will need to bind Nagi."

" to do that give him your blood." He said. A moment later and we were back on the field surrounded by monsters. He pulled back from the kiss and nodded for me to go on.

I cut my wrist which had healed and I put it to Nagi's lips. I pried his mouth open so that the blood flowed into his mouth. "Drink" I compelled his body to do. I watched as he swallowed.

Then he went slack and I was scared I failed. "It worked he is sealed inside of himeself." He said. "Now what?" I asked worried.

"We have to kill these demons and then I will seal the whole that leads to the demon king." He said already leaving. I laid Nagi down gently and began helping the others. 


End file.
